Later in Life
by death2pink
Summary: the Curtis boys or all on there own. Raising families. Ponyboy is now a dad and starts figuring out why Darry yelled so often. Darry will find out that you don't wanna be to protective when he has his first daughter. Sodapop ends up marrying a girl who ha


Later life

Summary- the Curtis boys or all on there own. Raising families. Ponyboy is now a dad and starts figuring out why Darry yelled so often. Darry will find out that you don't wanna be to protective when he has his first daughter. Sodapop ends up marrying a girl who had a not the best of past. The rest of the gang that's alive is in here.

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders.

Author- me

New characters other then the kids-

Allison- Sodapop's wife. Brunette. Average height. Nice and caring.

Deanna- Darry's wife. Black hair and easy going.

Karla- Pony's wife. Sweet and loving. Blonde hair.

Now to the story

Pony's pov takes place at his house in the morning.

I got up earlier then usual. I went out side to catch the sunset. It sure was pretty. All the colors in the sky. I had not really been able to catch the sunset much since I got married to my beautiful wife Karla. We have three kids and a baby. We really neither have much time to do anything.

I turned around as I heard the door open. "Daddy" came a tiny voice. "Yes baby?" I said turning around and picking up my daughter Candice. Candice is seven. She's our oldest kid. She has her mom's dark blonde hair. She has pretty blue eyes just like her mommy.

"I had a bad dream." She cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back. "Its okay baby. Daddy has ya now." I said rocking her slightly. She calmed down and looked at me in my eyes. "I love you daddy," she said. "I love you to baby." I said back giving her a hug. Soon Anthony could be heard crying. I had to intend to him so Karla could rest.

"Hey Candice go in the house and play." I say to her putting her down and rocking to Anthony's room. Anthony who is now eleven months old was standing up holding he side of his crib. "Hey Baby!" I say lifting him out. "It smells like someone needs there diaper changed." I say holding my nose. I changed him and wen to the kitchen and fed him so peas for breakfast. He was a messy baby. He got peas all over the place. I started breakfast for everyone else.

I took Anthony after washing him off and put him in his play pin. I set the eggs and bacon on the table and went to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate cake. Soon Karla and the all the kids where in there. I took my seat at one end of the table, and Karla at the other. Candice sat next to me on my left and Nathan to my right. Clarice set by her mother to the right. Nathan is five and was named after Karla's dad. Clarice is three.

I passed the eggs and bacon around. "Hey sweetheart" I say to Karla who looked dead tired. "Morning Hun" she greeted. We ate breakfast as a family almost every morning. Karla and I are expecting another baby any time. We don't know the sex of it cuss we want to be suprised. Karla flat out said, " If we get married I wanna have at least six kids. Promise me we can." she had said. I promised her with all my heart. So far we have four and another soon. I think we'll have at least seven. The kids are great.

After breakfast I cleared the table. I bent over and kissed Karla as I took the plate. "The doctors orders if ya to sleep." I say. "No can't." She said. "I'll take care of the kids and the house." I say giving her assuring kiss before she heads to our room. I needed to call my brothers after I do the dishes.

I finished the dishes and grabbed the cordless phone and Anthony. "Kids let's go outside and play" I call. The other three kids come running outside. I shut the door and set on the grass with Anthony. The three older kids grabbed a basketball and started playing together so I dialed Darry's number.

It rang three times and a girl's voice answered it. "Hello" she said. It was Deanna's voice. "Yeah Dee is my brother home?" I ask. "Yeah hold on Pony." she said. You could hear her calling Darry in the background. Soon a gruff voice came on the phone. "Hello" Darry came. "Hey Dar" I say. "Hey kid how's it going?" Darry asked. "Well tiring. Karla is tired and I am to. The kids are wonderful and I love them very much. Also Karla should be giving birth soon. Tomorrows the due date but none of the kids have been born on the due date. How are you?" I ask after I finished my long statement.

"I'm doing good. So is Deanna. Also we wanted yall to come down and visit. Soda and them too. We have a suprise." Darry says. "Sure thing. When?" I ask. "Well today is Thursday well tomorrow maybe?" Darry says. "Um well I gotta talk it over with Karla but it should be fine." I say.

"Daddy," Came Clarice's voice. "Yes baby?" I ask. "Who you talking too?" she asked dropping beside me. "Uncle Darry. Wanna talk?" I ask her. She shook her head yes so I handed her the phone. "Hey uncle Darry" she started. I turned my attention down to my youngest kid at the time. Anthony was playing with my shoestrings. "Hey Anthony you like daddy's shoe strings?" I asked lifting him up into the air. He squealed with laughter.

"Here Daddy" Clarice said handing the phone back to me. "Hey" I say. Anthony tried grabbing the phone away from me. "No" I tell him. "Sorry. Anyway I gotta go. I'll try and be their tomorrow." I say. I hang up and set the phone down. I look at my kids. I got a great idea. "Who wants to go to the park?" I ask. "Me" they all started yelling. I grabbed a stroller and made a picnic. I wrote Karla a note and we were off.

It was a beautiful day. We went to Regional Park. I pushed Anthony and the girls in swings and Nathan was busy being 'King of the Slide'. It was allot of fun. I mean its not everyday ya get to spend time at the park with your kids. I loved it. The picnic was good too. Anthony hardly was messy here at the park after lunch I strapped Anthony in his stroller so he could sleep and the kids and me went on a walk on the sidewalk they had. At about two o'clock I called it time to leave and we went home. All the kids where tired. Hey so was I. When We got home I had to wake up all the kids who where getting Fussy.

I walked in and found the house the way I left it. I laid Anthony down for a nap and laid some pillows and blankets down in the front room in front of the TV for the other three to lay on and watch some cartoons. I then walked into my bedroom to say hi to Karla to discover she was not home.

I ran next door to the James's house. I knocked. "Hello," Came Jason's voice. "Hey have you seen Karla?" I asked worried about my pregnet wife. "Yeah um she's at the hospital and she had went into labor." he said. I said bye and went back to my house to pack a bag for my wife and the kids. I gathered them up and we were off to the hospital.

This is my fifth time for my wife to have our kid but I was still nervous. I parked in the parking lot and got Anthony in my arms. The kids got out and I grabbed Clarice's hand. Nathan held my pants and Candice walk right beside me. When I got to the front desk I asked "Where Karla Curtis? She went into labor. I'm her husband." I said. "She's in delivery room five." Said the nurse. I thanked her and we were off to Karla's room. There was a little waiting area by her room. I sat all the older three kids on the couch. "Don't get up until daddy gets back." I warned before going into Karla's room holding Anthony.

"Hey baby. I'm here." I say giving Karla a kiss. She held my open hand and squeezed it when she hurt. "Okay its time" The doctor, said. "Push" he said. Karla pushed while the doctor counted to ten. I continued to hold her hand praying to God to make sure everything went smoothly. "We can see his head. We need one more big push." The doctor said. She pushed again and you could see pain and joy in her eyes. "He's out" the doctor said. "It's a boy" I whispered. I bent down and gave Karla a hug. "Good job" I said. Karla smiled. "She took a sleeping Anthony from my arms and held him close to her.

A doctor carried my new son over to us. He set him in my arms. I looked at him. He was so cute and special. I gave him to Karla to hold since she did all the hard work. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Does this boy have a name yet?" the doctor asked. Karla shook her head yes. 'What? I didn't know we decided a name.' She looked at me. "His name is Darrell Shayne Curtis" she answered to the doctor. I looked down at her and smiled.

The doctors left the room. "I'll be back I gotta get the kids." I say. I went to the waiting room. There was Clarice and Candice. "Hey girls where's your brother?" I asked. "He left. We told him not to honest daddy. Don't be mad at us," they cried. "I'm not," I said picking them up. I carried them to Karla's room and sat them down. They immediately cheered up and talking to there mom. "Hey I gotta go find Nathan. He's gonna be in trouble." I said leaving the room again.

I walked down the hallway and saw him no where. I started to get panicky. Nathan was my baby. I started to sweat from panic. I decided to check down stairs since I had not seen him up here. I got down stairs and passed the main desk and a lady was they're talking to the nurse holding Nathan. I sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for keeping my son safe. I appreciate it. I apologize for any trouble." I say taking Nathan and holding him close to me. Nathan was crying and I could tell he was scared.

I thanked the lady again and carried him back towards Karla's room. I made it to the waiting area. I sat down on the couch heavy from stress. Nathan clinging to me still. I did not want to go in there and stress Karla out any more then possible. I took my hand and placed it under Nathan's chin and directed him to look at me.

"Nathan never ever do that again. I told you to stay right here. You had me worried sick. I don't think I could stand anything to happen to you. Buddy you ever pull a stunt like that again then you'll never see daylight again." I say.

" I'm sorry daddy." Nathan said crying even harder. I rubbed his back trying to relax him. I decided to go back to Karla so she could rest. I carried Nathan in there and sat with him in a chair next to the bed. Karla was still holding both the babies. A doctor came in an hour later. "You're free to go home. Where short of rooms and your healthy and so is the baby," the doctor said leaving.

I helped Karla in the kids to the car. "Karla tomorrow wanna drive to Jack fort to visit Darry and Dee. Soda will be down there. They want us to come down in the morning, They'll help us with the kids too." I tell her. "Sounds good to me." She said. "We go home I want you directly to bed." I tell her. She didn't even argue with me. "I'll pack up for the weekend. Leave everything to me." I say.

When we was home Karla went to bed. I took Darrell to his and Anthony's room and laid him in his crib to sleep. I placed Anthony in his playpen and then decided to start packing. "Nathan come here" I call from inside his room. "Yes Daddy?" he said walking. "Hey help me pack up some cloths where going to Darry's for the weekend." I say. Nathan gathered up some Pants, shirts, socks, and underwear. I helped him put it in his bag.

After we packed his we packed the bags. I went and packed Karla's bags and mine. I packed Anthony and Darrell some clothes. I packed extra baby food, bottles. Diapers wipes, bibs, cloths, and formula. I soon had everything packed in put into the car.

That night I hardly had any sleep but it was worth it to let the best lady in the world to sleep. The next morning we grabbed sausage biscuits from McDonalds. The drive was long. We had to constantly stop for drinks and to potty. It was annoying. But finally we made it to Darry's wooded area home. We all got out and I knocked on the door. I was holding Anthony and Karla Darrell. Darry answered the door. "Hey" I said giving him a hug. "Hey everyone" he said holding the door open for us.

We came in and sat on the couch. Sodapop and Allison came out of a room. "Hey" I cried hugging my other brother tight. "Who's the new recruit?" Soda asked me. I looked over where he was looking. I looked at Darry. "Meet yall's nephew Darrell Shayne." I say. They smiled. "Where's your kids at?" I asked Soda. "They're in the bedroom.'' Soda said. At that second two kids come charging in. "Hey Uncle Pony" they cried. Sodapop has two young boys. Mason 4 Andrew 5.

After we all caught up Darry and Dee came out and said, "Meet yall's niece Meagan Angie" They said smiling holding their first child. She was pretty. She looked like Darry. "She's gorgeous" I compliment. "Thanks" They said. Darry was grinning bigger then ever. Darry placed Meagan in her swing. "So how are you Karla?" Darry asked. "I'm fine" she said. Darrell started crying but before I could get him Karla swooped him up.

"Hey Nate come here" I say. Nathan walked over to me and climbed in my lap. I gave him a hug. "Hey Nathan!" I say. "Hi Daddy" Nathan says. "Hey Pony he looks just like you at your age." Darry says. I smiled at him. "Tomorrow we was thinking the guys can take the kids to a amusement park and we'll take the girls will go shopping" Darry said. "Sounds good" I say.

Karla and me shared a room with Sodapop and Allison. I laid Anthony in his car seat next to the bed and Darry said Darrell could sleep in the crib with Meagan. Then the hard part was next getting with Soda's help my other three ad his two to lay in the same room and sleep. I laid Clarice down first. I gave her a hug and kiss. "Good night" I said. Then I grab up Candice. I lay her down and give her a hug and a kiss. "Good night" I tell her. Then to the hardest was my hyper son Nathan.

I walked over to Nathan. I picked him up and helped him into his night cloths. "Time for bed" I say laying him down next his sister. I gave him a hug and kiss good night. "Night" I said. Soda got his kids in bed and we shut the lights off and left. They where quite for the next hour so we said goodnight to Darry and went to bed.

That night I woke up cuss I heard some noise and the TV turn on. I went down to check on who ever it was. I walked in there to find Nathan with a bowl of popcorn knocked over and a can of pop. I peered into the kitchen to where you could see he had drug a chair to the cabinet. Soon I heard someone else come down stairs probably to check on the noise to.

"I looked over at Nathan. Nathan get over here right now." He looked at me timidly. He walked over towards me. "Tell me why you're not in bed?" I ask firmly. "I dunno" he said. "I told ya to go to bed. Look at the mess you made in this house. Do I allow you to so this at home?" I demanded. He shook his head no.

Before thinking twice about it I grabbed him and flipped him over and struck his seat once and then again. He started crying. "I hate you daddy," he said between sobs. It hurt me it really did but I could not show it. "Is that so?" I asked striking his seat a third time before sitting him down. I could not believe I had done that but there was no way to take it back now.

"You are going to apologize to Aunt Dee and Uncle Darry in the morning. Now get off the floor where going to bed." I say. He stood up and I walked him back to the room the kids where staying in. "Now stay here this time." I say laying him down.

I left his room and went back to the living room and sat on the couch. When Nathan said he hated me it really hurt. I know he didn't mean it. I also spanked my kid. I have never ever done that. Well it won't hurt 'em any. But why am I such a bad father. Soon I Soda sits next to me. He most have been the one who got up. He must have seen how bad of a dad I am.

I leaned against my older brother's shoulder. I was tired emotionally and psychically. "Everything will be fine in the morning." Soda said. I knew he was right. "Let's go to bed kid." Soda said. "I'll be up after I clean up this mess." I say. "You go on up there your son in their wants ya anyway. I'll clean it for you." Soda said. "Thanks" I said going to the room I was staying in. I walked in and took Anthony. I laid him next to me on the bed. I fell asleep with one arm around him.

Next morning

I could smell eggs cooking when I got up. It reminded me of when I was young. I walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Darry cooking. "Hey Darry I never told you this and I should have. I really appreciate you caring and taking care of me after mom and dad died. Also I love you." I say. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad too and I love you as well. You took care of Nathan nicely yesterday. You may not think so at first but in the long run it was probably for the best." He said.

"You're the one that was coming down stairs?" I asked. "Yeah" he answered. "Well why was Soda the one down there when I took Nate to bed?" I asked. "I wanted him to be here for you like it always was. I'm proud of you kid." Darry said.

I walked into the kids' bedroom and woke them up. The girls hurried on to the kitchen and so did Soda's boys. Nathan remained in there with me. "Hey Nate" I said. "Hi Daddy" he said sitting in my lap. "Nathan about last night don't let it happen again. I want you to apologize still. Got it?" I asked. He nodded. "That's good. Now lets go get some breakfast." I say carrying him to the kitchen.

We had chocolate cake with our eggs. I was so glad. Nathan even apologized and was forgiven. "Ok who's ready to go to an amusement park?" Darry asked. "Me" all the children yelled. We said by to our wives and grabbed the kids. I was kinda scared to return and see what the women all bought.

The amusement park was fun. The kid rode the little kid rides. I mean they where having a blast. We spent five hours of rides, food, and kids getting sick. Over all we had a lot of fun catching up and hanging out with the guys.

When we got home the women where home. We laid the babies down for naps and let the kids go out in the back yard. "Ok lets see what ya got." I say. I went with Karla to our room and there were a lot of bags and boxes on the bed we were sleeping on. "Don't be mad on how much I got." She said. "I'm not," I say.

She grabbed her first bag. She opened it up and pulled out a blue baby blanket that said Darrell on it. I shook my head in approval. Next she pulled out a little yellow dress. "This is for Candice," she said. "It's cute," I say. She pulled out more dresses for Candice and Clarice. Then she got to some blue jeans and a New York shirt. She pulled out a few T-shirts for Nathan. Then she pulled some cloths out for the babies. Then she got me a hoody, a new shirt, and a pair of jeans. She showed me her cloths. She got each of the kids a new pair of shoes to. Then she showed me some toys she got them. She got Candice and Clarice a little doll cradles and strollers and a new doll. She got Nathan a New race track and remote control car. She got Anthony and Darrell stuff animals.

I could still see three bags. I looked at the bags 'PetSmart'. What did she get there? She looked at me staring at the bags. She grabbed them and spilled them out. In the bags contained a bunch or treats, toys, food, brush, food dish, water dish, litter box, and catnip. "What did you do?" I ask. "Well,'' She said. Showing me one last think a bag of kitten food. "Don't be mad but I got two kittens." She said. I was stunned. "Well as long as they're cute we can keep them." I say giving her a kiss.

She smiled. "Follow me." She said. I followed her to the bathroom. She opened the door and turned on the light. In the laid two little kittens, One blue and one orange. "You did good." I said. I picked them up and carried them to the front room. "Boys or Girls?" I ask. "Boys" she said. "Well I say we call the orange one Tiger so it's easy for the kid to remember. I am not going to let them name them cause they'll fight." I say. She sat next to me. "The blue ones name should be Toby." Karla said. I was kind of glad to have pets. "Hey Pony you guys got kittens." Soda said getting excited. I left Soda and Karla to play with them.

I went outside in two weeks would be Nathan's birthday. "Hey kids come see what mommy got you." I called. They ran in. They went crazy over the kittens. I stood watching them when Nathan came over and tugged on his jeans. "Hey kiddo what's up?" I asked. "Daddy can we hang out. Just you and me." Nathan asked. "Sure kiddo lets go to the store." I say. "Okay" He said lighting up. "Hey Karla Nate and me are going to the store to do some cloths shopping for the fun of it." I say. "Have fun" she called. Nathan and me drove to the Ross at the mall. He tried on some blue jeans identical to the ones I was trying on. Then we tried on the same shirts. Then we picked out matching jackets. "Hey Nathan do we look cool?" I asked.

He shook his head. I grabbed us a pair of black sunglasses. I even thought we looked cool. "Hey buddy what do you say about going to the book store?" I say. "Okay" he answered. He held my hand as we walked to the bookstore. I picked out a couple of books and got some for the kids. I even got a book for Darry. I took Nathan to Claire's and we got Allison, Deanna, Clarice, Karla, and Candice some jewelry. Then we stopped by Gordan's and I bought a diamond ring for Karla. Then I got a shirt that has a grinning face on it for Soda. I picked up the babies an outfit. I picked up Soda's boy's remote control cars.

"Nathan wanna go get some candy?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. We went to Candyoplis. I got five medium size jawbreakers for the kids. I got some chocolate, gummy worms, M&Ms, and skittles. After I paid we left. Our last stop before leaving was a photo booth. Nathan and me took several pictures together. Then I grabbed us a taco on the way home. "Did you have fun?" I asked pulling into Darry's driveway. He shook his head yes.

Nathan carried two bags in and the rest. I let Nathan pass out the necklaces to his sister and the toys to his nephew. "Yall look adorable," Karla said looking at Nathan and me. I smiled. "Here Nathan." I said giving him the jawbreakers to pass out. I gave Darry his book and Soda his shirt. I gave Dee and Allison their Jewelry. Then I gave them the outfits for the baby. I gave Karla our boys' outfit. Then I gave Karla her Claire's jewelry. Then I pulled out her Gordan's necklace. She gave me a kiss and I put her necklace on her.

I showed Karla mine and Nathan's pictures. She thought they where adorable. We stayed up later that night because we would be going in the morning. That night I passed out on the couch and Nathan crawled into my arms.

The Next Morning

We got up in the morning. We had breakfast and all talked. After breakfast we packed up and got ready to go home. After packing we said our byes to guarantee that we got home at a decent hour. This time the trip we had two kittens that we put in a carrier to go home.

The rise was shorter cause the kids where asleep the whole way home. Even Darrell was sleeping the whole time. I had to wake everyone up at home. We carried everything in and unpacked. I set up the litter box and the food and water dishes for the kittens. I was glad to be home. Tonight though I was going to call a sitter so Karla and could go out for dinner.

Two weeks later

"Hey Birthday boy wake up," I said to Nathan. He woke up. "You want some breakfast?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nathan what do you want for your birthday?" I asked. "A dog" he answered. A dog? I would have to talk to his mom. We walked into the kitchen and ate.

When Karla and I was alone she asked, "What does he want for his birthday?" I looked at her. "A puppy," I say. "A puppy? What do you think?" she asked. "I say we got two kittens maybe a dog would be good and help in home security too." I say. She still looked questionable. "Besides I'll help him take care of it." I say. "I guess your right." She said. "I'll go get his cake and ice-cream and other presents while you take him to get a dog and its supplies she said. "Okay but you take the others with you though." I say. She agreed.

"Birthday boy you're coming with me." I called. Nathan walked in carrying his jacket. I took him to the car. Once I started driving Nathan asked "Where we going daddy?" I smiled "It's a surprise." I answered. I drove to the Oklahoma animal Shelter. "Where are we?" Nathan asked again. "You'll see." I say walking in with him. "Ma'am" I say at the desk. "Yes" she replied. "Where's the dog room?" I asked. "Through that door." She said. I grabbed Nathan's hand and we walked through the door. He was excited seeing the dogs. "Pick one out." I say.

He took off down the aisles. I walked down them even slower. There where a lot of dogs. As soon as I was on the second role Nathan came running back to me. "Did you find one?" I asked. "Yup" he answered grabbing my hand pulling me behind him. He went to the last role and about half way down and pointed to a brown dog. I looked at the papers on the pen. Mixed breed dog. It was a male. Will be extra large and very hyper. I looked at Nathan's eyes looking right at me. "Okay we'll get him." I said. I took Nathan back to the desk. I paid and filled out the paper work for adoption. She gave me a packet of paper and a receipt.

I took a leash off the rack and went back to the pen and got the dog on the leash. Nathan petted him. The dog licked him in the face. I lead him out of the room. "I wanna walk him daddy," came Nathan's voice. "Not here" I said. He did not argue. I put the dog in the back seat with Nathan. We stopped by a pet store and bought the dog a new collar, treats, a leash, rawhide bones, wet food, food, toys, shampoo, and a harness.

After that stop we drove home. "Nathan what are you going to name him?" I asked. "Tommy" Nathan answered. Tommy was his faviort person on The Rugrats. I smiled at Nathan. We pulled into the driveway and Nathan pleaded to walk him so once past our fence I let him walk him in while I carried the bags.

Karla was in the kitchen when we came in. "Hey" I greeted. She smiled and looked at the dog. "Wow he's cute," she said. "Nate birthday cake time." I say. I lit the candles and we all song happy birthday and he blew out his candles. While I cut the cake he opened his presents. He got some cloths and toys. Then the kids went to play with the dog.

Ok that's it for now. The reason it's so long I'm switching to a different Curtis next chapter and so on. The next chapter will be probably Sodapop. This could end up being a long story but I hope you like it give suggestions and me. XD I couldn't leave out animals. Please review and leave suggestions. There should be totally different things happen with Sodapop and his family. Tell me how ya like it. XD

Have a good day.


End file.
